


comfort above all else

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [19]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Areanyof those clothes yours?"





	comfort above all else

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'cross-dressing' square on my table!

"Are _any_ of those clothes yours?"

Trini pulls her attention away from the movie Kim threw on an hour ago and glances down at herself. She hadn't really put much thought into putting an outfit together this morning; she'd just wanted something clean and comfortable enough for a whole day spent watching movies with her girlfriend. 

But Kim has a point. They've all taken to sharing their possessions lately, but Trini didn't realize she'd taken it quite to _this_ extent. She's wearing a pair of Zack's jeans (which her legs are basically drowning in), a soft cotton shirt borrowed from Billy, and she has one of Jason's flannels tied around her waist. Even her _socks_ belong to one of the boys, although she can't remember which one. 

"Just my underwear, I guess," she says with a shrug, slouching deeper into Kim's soft mattress. "I'm not wearing anything of yours though." She doesn't mean it to be anything more than an idle comment, but a crease forms between Kim's eyebrows as she glances around the room. She must not find anything satisfying because after a moment, she sits up slightly and pulls her long necklace over her head. Without being prompted, Trini leans forward so that Kim can drape it over her own neck. The difference in their heights and the length of the chain means that the smooth stone at the end of the necklace ends up resting just above Trini's belly button. 

"There," Kim declares, kissing Trini's cheek. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
